


All The World's A Stage

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [87]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Sam wants to roll her eyes or be offended at the fact that he’s openly flirting with her in front of her brother, but she doesn’t, because she isn’t. Instead, her traitorous heart speeds up and she feels her face grow hot.





	All The World's A Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry this is late. Written for ‘World Theater Day’ (27 March). 
> 
> As this is AU, I’ve fudged a few of the details. Just... humor me for this one. 😂

With a glance around the crowded auditorium, Sam sighs softly as her gaze lands on a number of happy families. There are mothers, fathers and grandparents reuniting with their children and grandkids, praising their acting skills for the play they’ve just starred in.

Elementary school productions aren’t really her idea of fun, but she’s here for her niece and nephew. It’s another olive branch from her brother as he tries to have a greater presence in her life and mend a few of the bridges he burned years earlier. Sam isn’t convinced they have a lot in common anymore, but as they are the only immediate family each other has left, she thinks the least they can do is be civil towards one another.

_It’s for the kids,_ she keeps telling herself.

“Aunt Sam!”

She spins at the sound of her name and manages to steady her stance just in time as her niece, Lisa, flings herself into her arms. David, her nephew, isn’t far behind and he smiles as he throws his arms around her waist.

“You made it.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” she grins, as she ruffles his hair. “You were both great.”

“Do you like my costume?”

It’s only when Sam straightens does she realize that Lisa is still wearing her costume and her gaze roams over her dress and to the small, glittery pair of red shoes that adorn her feet.

“I love it,” she nods enthusiastically, and is glad when Lisa beams at her. “You make a great, Dorothy.”

Her niece quickly starts to regal them of the story of The Wizard of Oz, despite the fact that they’ve just sat through the play, when out of the corner of her eye, Sam notices a little boy make their way towards them. He’s still dressed as the scarecrow and Sam can’t help but smile at his cute appearance. He stops abruptly a few feet away, hovering far enough so that he isn’t intruding, but just close enough that makes it clear it’s their group he wants to speak to.

“Charlie!”

Sam glances to Lisa before she watches her run towards the boy and throw her arms around his neck. She frowns in bemusement and steals a glance at Mark, but he’s stopped from responding when another man’s voice breaks through the crowd.

“Charlie, buddy. What have I said about running?”

“Sorry, dad,” he mumbles.

There’s a moment of silence that passes where Sam hears a sharp intake of breath, only to realize that it’s her, because the man who’s now standing by Charlie’s side is probably the most attractive-looking man she’s ever seen in her life.

“Jack,” her brother suddenly greets from her right-hand side.

“Mark,” the man nods.

He then says hi to Lisa and David in a way that seems familiar and easy going, and it piques Sam’s interest, but it’s only when she feels a tug on her hand, that she realizes she’s been staring at the newcomer and she glances down to see her niece has latched onto her arm.

“I think you made a great Dorothy,” she hears Jack say and Lisa turns to look up at her.

“That’s what Aunty Sam said too!”

Jack slowly meets Sam’s gaze and there’s a moment that passes between them where time seems to stand still, and there’s a look in his eye that Sam can’t decipher but then it disappears and suddenly he’s grinning at her.

“For a moment there,” he says, “I thought she was going to call you Aunty Em.”

She huffs out a laugh at his attempt at a really bad joke but before she can say anything, Mark steps up to her side.

“Jack. This is my sister, Samantha.”

“Samantha,” he drawls, and Sam’s heart skips a beat at the sound of her name leaving his lips. “It’s nice to meet you. Mark has told me absolutely nothing about you.”

She snaps herself out of her thoughts and smiles at his introduction. As she shakes his proferred hand, she quips, “Now, why doesn’t that surprise me?”

However, when Mark doesn’t object to her question, she risks a glance at her brother and finds him staring at both her and Jack curiously.

“I’ve mentioned you,” he says eventually. “The guys know I have a sister.”

Sam frowns in confusion. “The guys?”

“Yeah,” Mark nods. “Jack and I work together over at Cheyenne Mountain. We’re on the same team.”

“Oh.”

She knows she can’t hide her surprise, but as handsome and alluring as Jack seems to be, she can’t help the disappointment she feels at the discovery that the first man she falls for since Jonas Hanson also turns out to be a military man. She promised that she would never put herself through that again, but she lets her gaze flicker towards the stranger to find he’s staring at her in a way that makes her knees go weak.

She needs air, a little space between them so she can think clearly and not think about the affect he’s suddenly having on her body, but she seems unable to move.

Instead, she hears Mark inviting both Jack and Charlie to dinner with them and while the little boy is quick to accept, Jack steals a final glance at her before he nods in agreement.

“Sure,” he says. “Maybe it’ll give me a chance to find out more about this mysterious sister of yours.”

She wants to roll her eyes or be offended at the fact that he’s openly flirting with her _in front of her brother_ , but she doesn’t, because she isn’t. Instead, her traitorous heart speeds up and she feels her face grow hot.

Whatever happens over dinner, she has a nagging feeling that getting to know Jack O’Neill is about to become the best and worst decision she’s ever made.


End file.
